Adjustable chairs are well known in which the angle of the seat back can be changed in order to provide a recline position and/or in which a movable foot rest is provided. Chairs of this type are available in which adjustment is achieved manually or in a motorised fashion. Some motorised chairs have the ability to incline the seat of the chair to assist the user in moving from a seated position to a standing position. Adjustable beds are also known in which a head and upper back supporting region of the bed can be moved to adjust the inclination thereof.
Typically, the movable parts of such items of furniture are supported upon relatively complex, typically steel, support arrangements, often including a series of linkages movable to allow the movable part of the piece of furniture to travel through its desired range of movement. Such support arrangements are often costly and heavy, making transportation, handling and use awkward, and place severe restrictions on the designs of furniture which are available.